


Just kill me already

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith and Lance work for criminal organizations. Their organizations have always been rivals. Lance and Keith meet in a mission and you know how it will go. It's so cheesy but oh well, my first story on here.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Keith pov

I get out my gun as I walk into an empty, dark alley. It’s cold and you can see tiny clouds coming out of my mouth whenever I breathe out. I look around, looking for my target. He’s a man, brown hair, around 1 meter 77, he is supposed to be wearing a long, black coat and carrying a black suitcase. I can see him. He’s standing in the dark as if he’s waiting for something. There are no movements. I walk a bit closer, it’s him. I aim and shoot him. The man falls to the ground and I run towards him to grab his suitcase. I look at the body and it’s... A doll..? My eyes grow bigger while I realize what happened. I got set up. 

“Drop your weapon.”

I feel a gun against the back of my head, I put my gun on the ground and slowly turn around while putting my hands in the air. 

“Who are you?”

I ask while looking at the guy pointing a gun at me. All I can see are his blue eyes. Everything is else is covered in clothing.

“The man who will kill you, someday.” 

He says and I frown.

“Does that mean you’re not going to kill me right now?”

He doesn’t answer me. He hits me instead. Everything turns black.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance pov

I walk into a room. It’s dark. My target is laying on the cold hard ground, he’s tied up. I sigh, they told me he was awake. 

“Oi.” I say.

I hear some noises coming out of his mouth.

“I didn’t did you that hard, stop whining.”

I grab a chair and sit on it. My target moves and is now sitting instead of laying on the ground. I light up a cigarette.

“So..” 

I say putting my lighter away.

“Keith Kogane huh..”

“What do you want from me.”

He says angrily and I roll my eyes.

“What we want before your life is kind of obvious, don’t you think? It’s information about your organization, obviously. Information like where will your leader be tomorrow around   
ten in the morning.”

He spits in front of me.

“I’m not telling you shit.” 

I sigh deeply and I squat in front of him putting my cigarette between my fingers.

“You either tell me normally, or I’m gonna have to beat it out of you. It’s up to you, Kogane.”

No answer, I sigh again. I put the burning end of my cigarette on his skin. He grunts, holding back a scream of pain. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow, make up your mind before that. You’re going to die anyway so it wouldn’t be that big of a difference.” 

I say while standing up and walking to the door. No answer. I shake my head and walk out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to keep the chapters short for now. I might make them longer eventually. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first, really short, chapter of my first story on here!! Let me know what you think and if you've got any tips, please tell me! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
